


Méditations

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Brèves aventures spatiales [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Kenobi - John Jackson Miller
Genre: Mini-Fic, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: "Durant ton exil sur Tatooine, des exercices j'aimerais que tu pratiques." Ce que Maître Yoda réclame, Obi-Wan exécute. Même s'il n'est pas encore entièrement convaincu de retrouver Qui-Gon en communiant avec la Force. - Recueil tiré du roman "Kenobi" de John Jackson Miller.[Isa'ralia Faradien]
Series: Brèves aventures spatiales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029180





	1. Première partie

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Toutes ces “méditations” ne sont en réalité que des transcriptions provenant du roman “Kenobi”, écrit par John Jackson Miller et traduit par Sandy Julien.

**#1 - Première partie**

Livraison effectuée.

J’espère que vous parvenez à lire mes pensées, Maître Qui-Gon : je n’entends plus votre voix depuis ce jour, sur Polis Massa, où Maître Yoda m’a expliqué que je pouvais communiquer avec vous grâce à la Force. Nous avions décidé que je confierais le fils d’Anakin à sa famille, vous vous en souvenez sans doute. Cette mission est désormais accomplie.

Quelle étrange sensation que de revenir en ce lieu, dans ces circonstances. Des années plus tôt, nous sauvions un enfant de Tatooine en le prenant pour le seul espoir de la galaxie. Et j’en ramène un autre… dans le même but. J’espère une issue plus positive cette fois, car le sentier qui menait jusqu’à cet instant a été rempli de douleur. Pour toute la galaxie, pour mes amis… et pour moi.

Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que l’Ordre Jedi ait disparu… ni que la République, corrompue, soit tombée entre les mains de Palpatine. Ni qu’Anakin ait été corrompu, lui aussi. Les holovids qui le montraient en train de massacrer les jeunes Jedi au Temple hantent mes cauchemars… et me brisent le cœur.

Mais après cet horrible massacre, c’est encore un enfant qui porte nos espoirs. Comme je l’ai dit, la livraison a été effectuée. De la crête où je me trouve, juché sur un eopie de Tatooine, j’aperçois la demeure des Lars. Owen et Beru sont devant, l’enfant dans les bras. Le dernier chapitre s’achève, et un autre commence.

Je vais chercher un endroit où m’installer dans les environs, mais si je m’attarde trop longtemps, je m’attends plus ou moins à ce qu’Owen me demande de m’éloigner encore. Peut-être n’aurait-il pas tort. Même en un lieu si isolé, les ennuis semblent me suivre. Un accroc s’est produit hier à Anachore, et j’ai subi une autre mésaventure dans un spatioport auparavant. Aucun rapport direct avec moi, ou les raisons qui m’amènent, heureusement. Mais je ne puis me permettre de continuer à agir comme Obi-Wan Kenobi. Impossible d’activer mon sabre-laser sans qu’on crie au Chevalier Jedi. Même sur Tatooine, j’imagine que quelqu’un en reconnaîtrait la nature.

C’en est donc terminé. À dater de ce jour, et peu importe le temps qu’il faudra, je ne m’occuperai que de mes affaires en évitant les ennuis. Je ne puis jouer les Jedi sur cette planète et sauver toutes les autres en même temps. La solution réside dans l’isolement.

Le rythme de la ville, ne fût-ce qu’un village comme Anachore, est trop trépidant. Mais une fois dans le désert, ce sera une autre histoire. Je sens déjà le temps s’écouler différemment, à la cadence des dunes.

Oui, j’imagine que la vie va ralentir. Loin de tout, isolé, je n’aurai pour seule compagnie que mes regrets.

Si seulement il existait un refuge où leur échapper.


	2. Deuxième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Deuxième partie**

Essayons encore une fois.

Je crains n’avoir guère obtenu de résultats grâce à ce moyen de communication, Maître Qui-Gon. Peut-être n’avez-vous rien à dire ? Fort bien. J’ai tenté de vous parler mentalement. Je m’efforcerai de m’exprimer à voix haute désormais, pour voir si cela fait une différence.

Depuis ma dernière tentative pour m’entretenir avec vous, j’ai changé de stratégie. Owen Lars ne souhaitait plus que je m’attarde près de sa demeure. Et croyez-le ou non, il n’avait pas tort. Ce n’est pas en rampant à flanc de colline chaque matin et chaque soir que j’éviterai d’attirer l’attention sur sa ferme.

J’ai donc trouvé un autre site. Vous vous inquiéterez sans doute de son éloignement. Ce facteur me préoccupe moi-même. Vous souvenez-vous du ravin de Xelric, où nous posâmes le vaisseau de Naboo, il y a des années ? L’endroit dont je parle se trouve au sud, contre la ceinture septentrionale des hautes terres, le désert du Jundland. Mais je réside de l’autre côté de cette formation par rapport à la demeure d’Owen, à une centaine de kilomètres.

Drôle de façon de veiller sur quelqu’un, je sais. Une journée ne suffit pas à faire l’aller-retour sur Rooh, et je répugne à acquérir ne fût-ce qu’une moto speeder, de peur d’attirer l’attention. Les autochtones tuskens semblent poursuivre tout ce qui brille : je risquerais de les guider jusqu’à la ferme des Lars si je n’y prenais pas garde.

Par ailleurs, une surveillance par satellite permettrait de remarquer la régularité de mes trajets.

J’ai également renoncé à laisser un équipement espion sur place. L’accès au réseau galactique ne fonctionne que par intermittence ici, mais je me refuse malgré tout à posséder quoi que ce soit qui s’y connecte. Je n’ai même pas utilisé la boîte aux lettres secrète à sens unique fournie par Bail Organa pour lui faire savoir que je m’étais installé. Moins il y a de signaux émanant de ma maison, mieux ça vaut. Et si le réseau d’espions de Palpatine s’étendait jusqu’ici, en quête de Chevaliers Jedi qu’il n’a pas réussi à tuer ? Le risque est réel.

Les autres Jedi. J’espère de tout mon cœur que d’autres ont survécu. Je ne supporterais pas d’être le dernier. Cela paraît invraisemblable…

J’imagine que vous pourriez me le faire savoir…

Quoi qu’il en soit, en ce qui concerne la ferme des Lars, je peux sans doute me contenter d’y passer de temps à autre, à pied ou avec Rooh. Je me cacherai plus efficacement de cette façon, en campant au besoin. Mes déplacements et mes absences ne me trahiront pas. Je ne pourrai certes pas réagir rapidement si le garçon a des ennuis… ni même être au courant. Mais au moins, je n’en serai pas la cause.

Cela dit, j’aurais voulu pouvoir compter sur quelqu’un, un individu proche d’eux. J’ai entendu des sirènes au nord, encore ce matin. J’ai craint un instant que l’Empire ne soit impliqué, mais je crois désormais que c’est une sorte de système d’alarme. Peut-être s’agit-il d’un atout potentiel, je ne…

Ce serait plus simple si vous vous exprimiez. Bref, je ne m’éterniserai pas.

Cette maison est en piteux état, pire encore que je ne l’imaginais. Je me suis rendu à Bestine pour vérifier que nul n’y habitait, une précaution superflue. Les Jawas ont ratissé la zone, il y a bien longtemps. Il reste une carcasse de vaporateur. Je parviendrai peut-être à la remettre en état, mais il me faudra des pièces. Et l’endroit demeurera discret si j’arrive à débarrasser la cour des déchets. Vous imaginez le genre de débris que même les Jawas refusent de récupérer.

Je craignais de devoir parcourir encore les quarante kilomètres jusqu’à Bestine, mais il existe peut-être une autre option. Annileen…

Annileen Calwell, une femme de l’oasis de Pika, et sa fille. L’oasis est plus proche, et selon elle, j’y trouverai le nécessaire pour m’installer.

Ma rencontre avec elle m’a enfin donné l’occasion de me servir du nom que j’ai adopté. Il vous conviendra : Ben. Je l’ai lu sur le plan du cadastre de Bestine : une mesa porte ce nom. Satine me surnommait ainsi, en privé. Il me plaît.

Je… redoute d’avoir attiré l’attention sur moi lorsque j’ai croisé Annileen. Je n’entrerai pas dans les détails, mais elle avait des ennuis et je l’ai aidée. Cette occasion d’agir enfin m’a fait du bien, après tout ce temps passé à me cacher. J’ai aussi apprécié de  _ parler _ à quelqu’un, pour tromper cette terrible solitude, et…

Bon.

Je ne sais pas. Je suis plus près de l’oasis, mais je révélerai ainsi ma présence. Peut-être vaut-il mieux éviter que les gens du coin s’habituent à me voir.

Je n’irai sans doute pas.


	3. Troisième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Troisième partie**

Cette journée s’est révélée… intéressante.

J’ai pris le risque de me rendre à l’oasis de Pika. À la Concession de Dannar, le grand domaine qui s’y trouve. Ils disposaient d’à peu près tout ce qu’il me fallait, hormis peut-être une armée pour libérer la République.

Mais je ne suis pas resté. Le problème réside en partie là. On y trouve à la fois trop d’habitants… et pas assez. Dans les villes plus vastes, comme Mos Eisley, je peux me perdre dans la foule. Il y a tant de voyageurs qui passent. L’oasis, quoique très animée, abrite également nombre d’habitués qui se contentent d’épier les allées et venues toute la journée. À ma grande honte, mon arrivée a constitué un véritable spectacle. Et à vrai dire, mon départ aussi.

Il faut que j’évite que cela se reproduise.

J’ai également rencontré un des plus gros propriétaires sur le chemin du retour : Orrin Gault, une vraie institution à lui seul. J’hésitais à lui parler trop longtemps, et j’ai tenté d’en dire le moins possible. Mais il s’est révélé aimable et je sens que connaître tous les habitants des environs le rassure. Se cacher d’un tel personnage ne me semble guère avisé. Il paraît animé de bonnes intentions.

Ce système de tocsin des Colons qu’il a mis au point pourrait résoudre mon problème. Si le réseau s’étendait vers l’est, il me permettrait de garder un œil sur la famille Lars. Je sais qu’il vaut mieux ne pas les mêler à cela, mais la mère d’Anakin a été enlevée, et ce genre d’incident pourrait se reproduire.

Je suis venu pour protéger l’enfant. Contre les Tuskens, l’aide des habitants pourrait s’avérer utile. Il s’agit là d’une menace à laquelle ils sont habitués. J’ai livré une escarmouche contre les hommes des sables il y a des années, quand vous et moi avons amené Padmé sur cette planète : ce sont de redoutables adversaires. Si un quelconque incident m’empêchait de continuer à surveiller… mais n’y pensons pas. Disposer d’autres options reste rassurant.

Quant à Orrin, il fait preuve, comme je l’ai dit, d’une familiarité joviale. Je l’aime bien. C’est un vendeur avant tout, certes. Mais bien que très fier de ce qu’il a réussi à accomplir ici, il paraît toutefois en être un peu gêné, au point d’affecter une certaine humilité. Même s’il ne s’agit que d’une technique de vente, cette attitude le rend attachant.

Anakin aurait pu en prendre de la graine. Ses exploits nous impressionnaient tous. Mais lui-même se laissait impressionner par ses propres talents, sans pour autant éprouver la moindre gratitude. Non, pas à la fin.

J’ai conservé son sabre-laser, vous savez. Je le tiens à l’instant même. Certaines nuits comme celle-ci, je m’assieds pour le contempler en me demandant comment j’aurais pu l’aider.

Je le regarde, dans le vain espoir de trouver des réponses. Puis, je le range dans le coffre et j’essaie d’oublier.

C’est impossible, bien sûr.

Peut-être que s’il avait grandi, s’il avait été  _ capable _ de grandir, il aurait eu un avenir. Mais ce n’était pas écrit.

S’il avait seulement écouté la voix de la raison, s’il ne m’avait pas forcé à faire ce que j’ai dû faire, je ne croupirais pas là aujourd’hui, en me sentant…

Non.

Bonne nuit, Qui-Gon.


	4. Quatrième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Quatrième partie**

Bonjour, Qui-Gon.

C’est le calme plat ici, comme toujours. Je sais qu’il existe des saisons sur cette planète, mais j’ignore encore de laquelle il s’agit. Elle est paisible, toutefois.

Vous savez, nous nous entraînions à rechercher la sérénité au milieu du tapage. Coruscant grouillait d’habitants, et nous méditions en son centre. On aurait donc pu croire Tatooine idéale pour la méditation.

Je puis vous affirmer qu’il n’en est rien.

Vous répétiez qu’en de telles situations, le problème ne vient pas du lieu, mais de la personne. J’ignore comment y remédier. Ce n’est pas comme si mon inquiétude risquait de s’amenuiser après six mois passés ici. Ou six ans, ou le temps qu’il faudra pour que l’espoir renaisse dans la galaxie. Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais subitement retrouver mes amis. Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais me pardonner ce que j’ai fait au pauvre Anakin. Ce n’est pas…

Non.

Non, non. Je suis navré. Je n’ai pas envie de faire ça maintenant.


	5. Cinquième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Cinquième partie**

J’ignore ce que vous pouvez voir là où vous êtes, Qui-Gon, mais je doute que vous ayez manqué l’expédition d’aujourd’hui.

Non, une fois encore, je n’envisageais pas d’en faire un grand spectacle. Pas besoin de me rappeler ce que notre maître commun avait l’habitude de dire. Je ne cherche ni l’excitation, ni l’aventure… ou plutôt, point je ne les recherche, comme il aurait pu l’exprimer. Je venais à la boutique acheter de l’eau, un jour où nul n’était censé s’y trouver. C’est tout.

J’ai pensé que mes mésaventures du jour se limiteraient à tomber sur ce petit vieillard de l’incident d’Anachore. Il semble être un client régulier de la Concession. Comme il ne m’avait pas reconnu, j’ai cru l’avoir échappé belle.

Mais voilà que je me suis retrouvé impliqué dans une émeute et une bataille rangée. Et j’ai oublié l’eau. Et mon eopie.

Se produira-t-il un incident galactique chaque fois que je sortirai de chez moi ? Parce que je peux rester à la maison, dans ce cas. Vraiment, ça ne me posera pas de problème !

Cela dit, heureusement que j’étais là, vu ce qui s’est passé au magasin. Je ne suis pas si catégorique concernant la seconde partie de l’après-midi, quand nous avons couru après Jabe. Il n’y avait pas moyen d’arrêter ces événements. C’est si difficile d’assister à ce genre de situation sans rien faire.

Mais je crois que je préfère voir et ne rien faire, plutôt que de ne pas voir du tout. Je rate tant de choses qui se déroulent ailleurs. Je ne puis vivre avec des œillères. Ce n’est pas vraiment la méthode Kenobi.

En parlant de ce que j’ai vu, je ne suis pas très sûr d’apprécier la facette d’Orrin Gault que j’ai découverte aujourd’hui. Il a dû sauver la face après l’attaque du domaine : cela, je peux le comprendre. Mais il dispose d’un pouvoir énorme. Ces gens l’écoutent, il doit bien le savoir. Cela ne va pas sans quelques responsabilités.

Peut-être suis-je trop dur. Il s’est comporté de la sorte parce que sa famille et ses amis couraient un grave danger. Mais nous savons tous deux où ce genre d’excuses risque de mener.

Les Tuskens… eh bien, voilà une autre surprise. Mais peut-être aurais-je dû m’y attendre. J’ai rencontré autrefois l’homme qu’A’Yark a connu, et j’ai entendu ce qu’on racontait à son sujet par la suite. Les détails m’échappent aujourd’hui. Peut-être plus tard.

Et puis, il y a Annileen.

J’ai bien failli la surnommer « l’intrépide Annileen » à l’instant, car elle semble à même d’affronter toutes les horreurs que peut produire cette planète. C’est sur elle que je dois me calquer, en me familiarisant avec tous les dangers du lieu. Elle les prend comme ils viennent. Non parce qu’elle ignore la peur, mais parce qu’elle sait qu’elle doit aller de l’avant, s’occuper de tous ceux qui partagent sa vie.

On pourrait trouver pire modèle. J’imagine que je peux devenir « l’intrépide Kenobi » si besoin est.

S’il me faut continuer, et nous savons tous deux que c’est le cas, je vais devoir cesser de me déchirer au sujet du passé. La douleur est réelle, mais dernièrement, c’est surtout moi qui me l’inflige.

Comme ceci. Vous voyez ce que je tiens… une fois encore. Un dernier souvenir, c’est ce que je me dis. Mais je l’enferme, maintenant. Et j’irais beaucoup mieux si je pouvais m’en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes et reprendre ma vie.

Comme Annileen a dû le faire. Je peux sans doute apprendre quelque chose d’elle.

Et pourtant, quand je pense à elle, je dois bien dire que…

… attendez.

Un instant.

…

Il y a quelqu’un ici !


	6. Sixième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Sixième partie**

Ça suffit.

En trois visites seulement… c’est le chaos.

Je n’aurais pas dû y retourner. Je mets la mission en danger.

Je n’irai plus.

Et naturellement, je m’entretiendrai désormais avec vous mentalement. Vous comprendrez sans doute pourquoi...


	7. Septième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Septième partie**

J’ai refait ce rêve.

Toujours semblable. Je n’étais pas moi-même. Mais je voyais le monde au travers de… quelque chose. Un tunnel. Un filtre. Et ensuite, j’ai perçu un cri.

Vous en avez sans doute assez de m’entendre relater ce songe chaque semaine depuis mon arrivée sur Tatooine. Je me réveille toujours dans l’ignorance. Il me semble toutefois qu’il existe un rapport avec Anakin.

Les deux dernières occurrences présentaient cependant des variations. Le tunnel était plus étroit, plus lumineux. D’ordinaire, je ne vois qu’à travers un voile flou et rouge. Cette fois, j’avais l’impression de regarder… eh bien, par les yeux d’un Tusken, aussi étrange que cela paraisse.

Et le cri ne m’a pas autant secoué. Je me sentais plus détaché, lointain. Par le passé, il exerçait un effet plus intense sur moi.

J’ignore ce que cela signifie.

Je crains que ce rêve ne représente la lumière qui vacille dans la galaxie, et mes propres appréhensions à l’idée de demeurer à l’écart. Se pourrait-il qu’en restant trop longtemps ici, je ne ressente plus les cris de ceux à qui Palpatine fait du tort ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Qui-Gon… je n’en ferai pas mention à voix haute. J’ai toujours honte de ce que vous devez penser de mon affreux impair, quand on m’a surpris à vous parler. Vous devez me croire revenu au statut de Padawan.

Mais je sais comment cela s’est produit. Je me suis trop concentré sur mes efforts pour vous contacter, et pour reproduire les sensations éprouvées lorsque vous vous êtes entretenu avec Yoda et moi. Trop appliqué à faire abstraction de mon environnement, je n’ai pas senti Kallie.

Il me semble que la jeune fille n’ait rien surpris de compromettant… et n’ait pas vu le sabre d’Anakin. La Force était avec moi. Et il existe apparemment plusieurs personnes dont le nom ressemble à Kenobi dans la région. Nul n’a donc fait le rapprochement. Pour le moment.

Toutefois, je ne puis prendre de nouveaux risques. Je m’impliquais trop dans la vie des habitants de l’oasis. Quelle ironie. C’est vous qui me conseilliez toujours de me concentrer sur la Force vivante, l’existence de ceux qui nous entourent à l’instant présent, plutôt que sur la situation à grande échelle, celle à laquelle se référait Maître Yoda. Vivre ici, me retrouver impliqué dans ce petit monde, avec ses petits drames… s’est révélé très instructif.

J’ai manqué tout cela lorsque je me précipitais au secours de la galaxie toute entière. Je n’ai pas vu que, pour bien des gens, les luttes les plus modestes comptaient autant que nos grands affrontements. Il s’agissait d’une leçon profitable pour moi.

Mais elle doit s’achever ici.

Je limiterai strictement mes voyages aux exigences de ma mission, désormais. J’ai surveillé l’enfant en début de semaine : la ferme semble adaptée. J’ai réussi à éviter Owen Lars, cette fois. Cet homme ne m’apprécie pas du tout.

Et je vais continuer à travailler à la maison. Il faut que je m’occupe de cette unité de climatisation, qui doit bien dater de l’époque d’Arca Jeth. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : il existe d’autres boutiques sur Tatooine en dehors de la Concession. Pas beaucoup, mais quelques unes...


	8. Huitième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Huitième partie**

Annileen.

C’est en train de devenir un problème. Pour elle… et par conséquent pour moi.

Non, je sais ce que vous pensez. J’ai déjà subi cette épreuve… et j’ai vu ce qu’on risquait à trop se rapprocher de quiconque. Il y a des années, avec Siri Tachi… vous étiez présent pendant une partie de cette affaire.

Puis, il y a eu Satine… J’ai juré de ne jamais plus mettre personne en péril de la sorte.

Et c’est bien là le problème : je ne suis plus un Padawan mal dégrossi. Plus maintenant. Je sais combien nos proches peuvent nous nuire. Nous les mettons parfois en danger, de par la nature de notre devoir. Pire encore : ils deviennent des possessions que nous cherchons à protéger et qui nous obsèdent.

Je l’admets. Il m’arrive de penser que cela nous dessert. Tout le monde n’est pas comme Anakin. Et si le simple fait d’être profondément attaché à une personne, en particulier quelqu’un d’aussi bon que Padmé, est intrinsèquement destructeur, alors la Force a une bien curieuse notion du bien et du mal. Vous m’avez appris vous-même que les Jedi n’ont pas toujours été opposés aux relations. Et réfléchissez un peu : la Force est puissante parmi certaines familles. La Force sait-elle vraiment ce qu’elle veut ?

Peu importe… je me comprends. Je peux renoncer à l’amour. J’ai renoncé à l’amour. Mais je n’étais pas préparé à renoncer à ce que j’avais reçu en échange.

Une communauté.

J’ai passé ma vie au sein de la structure de l’Ordre Jedi. Oui, il s’agissait d’une organisation, fondée dans un but précis… mais c’était aussi ma famille. Je l’ai dit moi-même : Anakin était mon frère. J’avais beaucoup de frères et sœurs. Et de pères, et de mères. Et même un curieux petit oncle vert.

J’ai perdu ce foyer aujourd’hui. J’ai perdu cette famille.

Presque tous mes amis sont morts.

Je… je n’y avais jamais songé en ces termes jusqu’ici. Cette révélation m’a presque coupé le souffle, à l’instant. Presque tous mes amis sont morts. La plupart tués par la malveillance des Sith.

Et je n’ai jamais vécu sans le soutien de l’Ordre Jedi pour m’aider quand les choses tournaient mal. Un Jedi seul, ça n’a pas de sens !

Je crois que vous avez essayé de me le faire comprendre, à plusieurs reprises. Avec vos histoires de Jedi qui s’affranchissaient des signes extérieurs de l’Ordre… en respectant malgré tout le Code. Kerra Holt, du temps de Bane, séparée de la République. Et qui était ce demi-Jedi, déjà ? Zayne quelque chose ? Zayne Carrick. Il n’appartenait pas à l’Ordre Jedi, et pourtant il agissait pour le bien, de son côté. Il comptait sur ses amis, et n’attendait aucune bénédiction officielle pour faire ce qui était juste.

Peut-être puis-je les imiter. Je ne peux pas rebâtir l’Ordre Jedi, mais je peux certainement rétablir le système de soutien mutuel qu’il offrait. Même s’il s’agit d’un soutien émotionnel, et non de la capacité à résister à l’Empereur.

Peut-être en commençant par Annileen et la Concession…

Non. Cela reviendrait à n’adhérer qu’à la Force vivante, à m’enterrer dans le présent. Sans me soucier de l’avenir, des conséquences à long terme et des problèmes plus vastes. Un Jedi a pour responsabilité de maintenir l’équilibre entre les deux extrêmes. Je suis responsable… en particulier maintenant qu’il ne reste personne d’autre.

Et pourtant, Annileen…

Attendez.

Un instant.

Je viens de comprendre quelque chose.

Je reviendrai.


	9. Neuvième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9 - Neuvième partie**

Je vais y mettre un terme.

Vous voyez où j’en suis, Qui-Gon. Assis seul dans le froid, à flanc de colline, attendant le lever des soleils. Vous voyez ce que j’ai fait, tous mes préparatifs.

En outre, vous en connaissez la cause. J’espère que vous ne me jugerez pas trop sévèrement.

« Il y a encore du bon en lui. » Exactement ce que Padmé m’avait dit d’Anakin. J’ignore si j’y croyais vraiment. Si j’avais prêté plus d’attention à ses premières transgressions, peut-être aurais-je vu sur quelle voie elles le poussaient. Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c’est qu’Orrin Gault n’a pas basculé à cause d’un acte unique : il a accumulé les petits crimes toute sa vie. Il sourit, il ment, et les gens l’apprécient. Mais il est temps pour lui de payer l’addition. Et sa peur le pousse à des actes de plus en plus graves.

Je crois qu’il reste une chance à Jabe Calwell, s’il peut s’éloigner d’Orrin. Je sais, je sais… Palpatine n’a pas corrompu Anakin à lui seul. Anakin avait ses propres défauts. Des défauts que je n’ai pas vus, et que je n’ai pu l’aider à surmonter. Mais l’Empereur a joué un rôle. J’ignore s’il aurait été possible d’isoler Anakin de son influence. J’ai essayé… mais trop tard. Jabe est différent, à mon avis.

Une autre chance de bien faire.

Je comprends. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour chercher la rédemption ni pour aider les premiers adolescents que je rencontre à échapper à la destruction. Ni même pour me racheter, comme Annileen l’a suggéré plus tôt. Je sais que je suis venu pour une raison.

Pour protéger Luke Skywalker.

Et pour être prêt lorsque Luke, ou Bail Organa, ou quiconque entretient l’espoir dans la galaxie, aura besoin de moi. Si j’y trouve l’absolution, très bien. Mais elle passe en second.

Comme tout ce qui m’entoure, je le crains. Annileen. L’oasis. Ces gens. Ils passent tous en second. Le seul moyen d’agir à l’échelle galactique consiste pour moi à ne rien faire à l’échelon local. Rien du tout.

Quoi que ma raison ou mon cœur puissent me dire.

Vous m’avez entendu ces dernières semaines. Du moins, je l’espère. Vous ne m’avez pas  _ répondu _ , mais j’espère que vous m’entendiez. Vous savez déjà que j’ai de nouveau échoué… cette fois en tant qu’ermite. Obi-Wan fait sans cesse irruption dans la vie de Ben Kenobi. Nous ne faisons qu’un, évidemment. Mais ce qui reste d’Obi-Wan en moi souhaite aider les gens, faire le bien. Être un Jedi ! C’est la condition pour sentir que je peux vivre en paix tandis que d’autres souffrent.

Cela m’a coûté tant d’efforts, de concilier tous ces aspects. Comment Ben peut-il exister si Obi-Wan l’en empêche ?

Mais la Force me montre le chemin.

Ce sera difficile, mais il y a un sentier que je peux arpenter, au milieu de toutes ces influences. Il permettra à la justice de triompher tout en m’accordant l’intimité nécessaire pour faire mon travail. Il dépend de nombreux éléments et de la boîte aux lettres secrète dont j’ai parlé il y a quelques semaines.

Et puis, il y a mes « alliés ». Impossible de prévoir ce que feront les Tuskens. Ils sont capables d’actes effroyables. Je sais ce que certains d’entre eux ont fait à la mère d’Anakin, il y a quelques années : Padmé m’en a fait part. J’ai toujours eu l’impression qu’elle me cachait quelque chose… sans doute en rapport avec le sort d’Anakin. Je ne pense pas dévoiler ce secret. Mais A’Yark, au moins, se sent manifestement responsable des siens. Je persiste à espérer qu’Orrin admette sa culpabilité et rebrousse chemin… mais dans le cas contraire, je dois empêcher que les catastrophes se poursuivent.

Tant de facteurs à envisager.

Mais quand les soleils se lèveront, je crois que tout fonctionnera. Je le pense.

Cela dit… il reste un écueil potentiel.

Annileen. Elle tient à moi… et à juste titre ou non, j’y ai puisé ma force. Je viens de déclencher mon plan la concernant dans l’heure. Mais si elle ne veut pas s’y plier ?

Que faire alors ?


	10. Dixième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10 - Dixième partie**

Les deux derniers jours ont été bien longs. Mais je ne me sens pas fatigué.

C’était une autre épreuve, Qui-Gon, n’est-ce pas ? Quand vous me répondrez enfin, il faudra me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma solution.

Je sais où je suis à présent. À l’ombre de la pluie. Je suis resté au sommet de la montagne des années, au cœur des grands bouleversements de la galaxie. Désormais, me voici derrière, à l’abri des gouttes. On est  _ censé _ demeurer au sec, ici.

Mais je sortirai de l’ombre un jour.

Cette nuit, j’ai surveillé la ferme des Lars… et guetté autre chose. Au-dessus de l’horizon, je crois avoir aperçu le vaisseau. Les étoiles ne disparaissent pas ainsi.

Ils sont en sécurité dans le ciel. Et Luke aussi, à la surface.

Quant à moi… je vais bien.

La route est longue jusqu’à la maison, Qui-Gon. Que la Force soit avec vous.

Il est temps de rentrer chez moi.


End file.
